Teleios
Teleios ( more commonly known by its slang name SkyLand) is an Unaware World in the Infinite Dimensions universe. Summary In this world, human society had doomed itself long ago. Due to their actions and rash behavior, the oceans and waters of Teleios almost overnight became poisoned beyond use, and the soil below became soaked in toxins. Water became deadly unless intensely treated and filtered. Plantlife, now unable to drink or take root, dwindled to almost nothing. Without the first basic step of the worldwide foodweb, environments collapsed on themselves all over the globe. Animals starved and began to die out. Humanity struggled to survive in their decaying world. The wealthy and influential around the globe had foreseen such a disaster and so were prepared when the time came to act. Immense cities of metal had been build long ago, designed to take in large amounts of people to shelter. However, such shelter came at a price. Those who were able to afford found their lives remaining comfortable and pleasant. However, many were left behind to rot the their dying world. Crime and murder runs rampant through the slums of the earth. The life expectancy of the ones left behind is cut almost in half, as the air itself has become toxic. Pollution has swept through the lower levels of Teleios, blocking the clear blue sky and making a dark world even darker as sunlight is filtered into gray. Those left behind to live in the rubble of their ancestors find their lives short and dreary, turning to a drug called Pop to assist them through each harsh day. Money System Paper money in modern day Teleious is no longer in use. It it's place, a worldwide system of currency has been placed which uses 'credits'. Credits are largely a digital system, transfered and carried through small plastic cards. Apperance SkyLand is a very divided world, contrasting against itself. High above the floating cities can be seen. The people of these cities for the most part ignore their rotting world under them, going about their lives as if nothing had ever changed. For the most part their cities are extremely high tech. Hovercrafts of all kinds take them to their destinations, robot limbs are common place (though robots themselves are still behind developed). Disease and illness is nonexistent, as water is filtered and food is grown on neighboring 'farming' islands (there are islands dedicated to different parts of the world lost, platforms dedicated to mimicking the once green earth below complete with trees, grass, and even farms while the most densely populated remains the city islands). Everything is recycled, and trips to the surface are restricted to those with reason and the money to afford it. On the flip side of this world, huddled under the godlike cities in the sky lay the 'slums'. The slums are what remains of their original world, having begun to collapse upon itself long ago. Ancient buildings slowly crumble, as skyscrapers that had once reached up to a blue sky now lay among the dust and tilted. The world is a mere shadow of its former self, the beckoning cities above have become a bitter reminder of what the people below are to go without. Food is a scarce resource, as it water. Fighting is common as the last bits of earth that are able to produce any kind of green are growing scarce. Water is taken in by small amounts, the air itself hurtful to anyone who breaths it in. In such an environment, life expectancy has grown very short. In the desperate situation, many have turned to other means in order to keep themselves happy. Two drugs, known as Pop and Ice, have swept through the slums. Pop acts as a 'happy drug', inducing the feeling of happiness and bliss. Ice was introduced to the slums very recently, and seems to have the safe effects but at much stronger levels. Despite their benefits, these drugs are highly addictive and deadly, with terrible drawbacks. Gangs and drug lords distribute the two drugs throughout the slums, controlling the amounts in certain areas. Where the drugs come from is a well guarded secret. Races Humans A normal person trying to get by in such an advanced world. Humans may be stronger, faster, see better, due to 'improvement surgery' (however, this is pricey). The rich and clean live higher up, while the poorer live below. The poor try to get away from their lives by taking an illegal drug commonly known as 'Pop'. Much of the conflict below is due to the drug, shooting and even killing for it. Paired with its brother, Ice, the slums are a very dangerous, crime infested place as gangs constantly claim and fight over territory. Cyborgs Those who have been fitted with technology in/ onto their very bodies. Cyborgs appearances range from the high tech, where artificial skin may be used to mask metal and wires to resemble human anatomy, to the cruder cyborgs with obvious metal body parts. AIs 'Artificial Intelligence', there are very few of these. An AI is a extremely high tech computer, able to think for itself. An AI has many abilities, such as hacking and understanding things much faster then humans. However, AIs are just that- computers and have no body of their own. AIs are made by special companies to run specific things and keep an eye out for trouble. Other Drugs Pop Acting as a simulator, it floods the human system with 'feel good' hormones. The effects of this are temporary, but during the time under the influence of Pop the user feels a completely blissful approach to everything, entering a state that is almost drunken and delusional. Once done with the 'high', users of Pop find themselves in a crash. A highly addicting substance, Pop users are easily identified through the symptoms of long use of Pop. Addicts are prone to violent mood swings, and a drive for the substance which would push them to commit incredible inhumane acts. Over a long enough period, brain activity begins to slow and in time stop altogether, killing the addict. Overdoses of Pop can hurry along this slowing of the brain, and kill within hours. Ice Introduced to humans very recently, Ice is an incredibly dangerous and addictive drug. Only the truly desperate and suicidal of humans turn to use it. Often called an advanced version of Pop, Ice gives ten times as much joy and bliss as its counterpart with a few minor differences present. Upon first use and dosage of Ice, the ratio of the user perishing are 8 to 1. If by chance the user survives the experience, and becomes addicted, the withdrawal symptoms are notable more violent. The addicts body will become wretched in shivers as their body temperature plummets (thus where Ice gained its infamous name), the drive to find more doses becomes all consuming, and veins of blue become more prominent throughout the users body. Trivia *Pop was the original drug to be found in the slums of SkyLand. It's still not known where it comes from, but rumor has it that people in the floating cities have a hand in it. It comes in many different forms, from a clear liquid that may be injected, to pills, and powders. *Ice, Pop's 'sister' drug, is ten times as lethal. Upon first injection, the user has an 80% chance of death. Of the 20% that lives, they must continue to risk their life by injecting themselves or else risk the withdrawal symptoms. Factoring in this, those who are able to withstand the violent withdrawal effects are a slim 5%. *Pop gained its name by becoming as common as a soda drink, or 'Pop'. Ice was named after the violent shivering and sensation of freezing as one goes through the withdrawal. Category:Outdated Pages